


Fear/Stanley Uris

by SadNerd449



Category: It2017 - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Cussing, F/M, Falling In Love, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Suicide, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadNerd449/pseuds/SadNerd449
Summary: Kayla Bowers was only certain about 3 things in her life.1. She was Henry Bowers little sister and therefore in his gang.2. She hated it.3. She was totally hopelessly in love with Stanley Uris.





	1. Intro

I Kayla Bowers am only 100% certain about three things in my life.

Number one, my brother is Henry Bowers so therefore I am automatically in his gang.

Number two, I absolutely hate it and want nothing more than to get out.

Number three, I am totally, completely, hopelessly in love with Stanley Uris. This is not allowed, I guess I am also certain of that to.

 


	2. One

The rules of the gang are simple.

1\. Always get there before Henry

2\. Don't question him

3\. Don't EVER hang out with the Losers Club

Break any of these rules and you get punished,usually by having one of the gang carve a letter of their name into you. I have these rules written down in my notebook,which I am currently doodling in as I wait for the bell to ring. I glance up at the clock, 3:14, any second now the bell will ring signaling the end of another year in hell. A.K.A my school. I tap my foot impatiently and start to put away my things. I need to get to Henry's locker before him this time. I already have the first letter of Patrick's name carved into my side and I really don't want someone else's name as well.

The bell rings and I bolt for the door. On my way to the locker I bump into Richie Tozier one of the Losers as Henry has so named their squad. I know I am not supposed to talk to them, unless I am kicking one of their asses, but I stop and help him pick up his notebook which I accidentally knocked from his hands. Muttering a quick sorry as I hand it to him I turn and continue to make my way through the crowded halls. I won't get a pass on being late even if I am Henry's little sister. I breathe a sigh of relief as a approach his locker and realize that Henry is not there yet.

I lean against the locker and wait tapping my foot again. It is the last day of school meaning Gretta will have planned something to do to Beverly Marsh,my best friend. The rumors about her aren't true, Henry just made up those rumors because she stood up to him. I technically am not supposed to be hanging out around her but you know I don't give a shit. She gets me in a way that Henry and his goons don't.

Patrick and Henry show up at the same time and immediately Henry starts talking about what we are going to do to the new kid if we get our hands on him. They all have a bunch of ideas but I just stay quiet. I don't like helping make plans that I will be forced to participate in. Finally after a million years the Losers Club makes their was past us talking adamantly about something. As Henry leads the way outside to confront the Losers Club I see Gretta make her way into the girls bathroom. Wincing internally I keep an emotionless expression on and continue to follow Henry outside. All I can do is hope that whatever Gretta is going to do isn't horrible.

We get outside and I stand off to the side as Henry grabs Richie's back pack and pulls him into Stan, knocking them both to the ground in the process. Patrick then crouches down beside them and picks up Stan's kippah.

"Nice frisbee flamer." He says taking it and standing up.

"Give it back." Stan says. Patrick just turns around and walks over to me. He hands me Stan's kippah saying something about starting a collection. I am not listening though because as Richie helps Stan up he glances over at me and our eyes lock. It is just for a second but it makes my face turn as red as a tomato so I look down. When I look back up I see mine and Henry's dad so I duck my head back down again. Henry shoves his shoulder into Bill's as he walks by to stand next to me.

" Y-you s-s-suck Bowers." Bill says causing Richie to tell him to shut up. This makes Henry freeze and turn around.

" Y-you s-say something B-billy?" He asks walking back and standing face to face with Bill. Looking up I know that he sees our dad because his whole demeanor shifts slightly."You got a free ride this year because of your little brother. Rides over Denbrough." He says licking his hand and wiping it on Bills cheek. He turns again and we all start to head across the street where Belchs car is parked.

Turning to Henry I say. "Um Henry, I'll meet you at the library later. I promised Gretta that I would help her kick that little sluts ass today." He gives me a slight nod so I walk back across the street and onto the grass. Glancing around to make sure Henry is really gone I walk over to the Losers Club. They are still standing over by the garbage cans talking about something. I pull Stan's kippah out of my pocket and hold it in my hands as I walk over to them.

Eddie noticed me first. Lingering right outside of their group a couple of feet away,trying to work up the nerve to actually go over there and talk to them. He nudged the others to get them to stop talking and one by one they all looked up at me standing there. Swallowing I steeled myself and held out the kippah.

" This belongs to you I think." I said handing it to Stan. " I am sorry for how my brother treats you guys. He's a pain in the ass." I finish chuckling a little. I choose to ignore their dumbstruck faces and start to walk past them and back into the school building.

I am stopped by Bill saying " T-thanks B-b-bowers ."

I turn and say "My names Kayla and you're welcome." With that I turn and continue making my way into the school. As soon as I am a couple of feet away I start to run. I am trying really hard not to panic because of the prospect of Gretta doing something bad to Bev while I wasn't there. I enter the building and rush to the bathroom and find Gretta and her goons already walking out. She nods to me and I to her and she continues on her way. As soon as she turns the corner I enter the bathroom to find Bev trying to wash her backpack in the sink.

She looks up as I enter probably thinking that I am Gretta. She relaxes once she sees me and smiles.

"What did she do this time?" I ask. She frowns.

"They dumped liquid trash on me." She answers.

I frown and put my backpack on the floor and reach into the front pocket. Grabbing a pack of cigarettes I toss them to her and take over trying to wash out her backpack. We finish up relatively soon and are on our way out of the building to the Pharmacy for Bev to get some stuff. We walk out of the side entrance doing our best to avoid Gretta and my brother. The last thing we need is for them to see us hanging out together and get mad. We get blocked going down the stairs by some kid, it's the new kid. Henry will force us to torture him sometimes because of his weight.

"Is there some password or are you going to let us by." Bev says causing me to grin. He looks up and sees Bev and immediately gets really flustered and drops his project that he is holding.

Bev sighs and says. "Henry and his goons are waiting over by the west entrance."

"Oh I wasn't..." He says

"Everyone knows he is looking for you." She interrupts. "You're the new kid right? Ben right? I'm Beverly."

"Yah I know." He says. "I sit behind you in social studies. I'm Ben but everybody just calls me."

"The new kid." Beverly finishes. " Hey what are you listening to?" She asks taking his headphones and listening to his music for a minute. " New Kid on the Block. Now I get it."

"There's nothing to get." He says.

She pulls out his yearbook and says."Here let us sign this." She opens it and sees that there are no signatures at all. She sighs and pulls out a blue pen and signs his yearbook before passing it to met to sign as well. He probably thinks that I am just like my brother so I sign and before handing it back to him say.

"By the way I am sorry about Henry." This causes him to smile at me. I may have actually made a new friend, I think as I smile back at him.

"Hang Tight new kid on the block." Beverly yells over her shoulder as we walk away. This causes me to laugh a little and hit her with my shoulder as we walk side by side. Since we have a few hours to kill before Bev and I need to be home we decide to stop by her house and drop off her backpack. We literately tell each other everything, so I know about her dad being a massive pervert and in turn she knows about my dad being an abusive ass. My dad has a problem with drinking,he has ever since mom died when I was 2.

We get to Beverly's house and since her dad isn't there we hang out for a few minutes. Her dad would have a fit if he saw that Bev had company and didn't tell him first. Kind of like how my dad will beat me senseless if I am not home by 5:30 every night. Anyway after Bev gets beck from using the bathroom we go to the Pharmacy,her for some "stuff" and me for groceries because someone in my family needs to keep the others alive. We head out and soon arrive at the Pharmacy owned by Gretta's dad.

On Bev's isle there are like a thousand different kinds of tampons. Me and her end up just staring at them for like a good 3 minutes before I nudge her and tell her to just pick one and that they are all the same. She nods and grabs one and then we turn to the next isle only to find Gretta starting to walk up it. Quickly we duck into the next isle and I turn around to make sure that Gretta didn't see me.

I let out a relieved sigh and start to turn around. "I'm glad she didn't see cuz she might have told Henry and that....." I start but trail off when I turn around completely and see the Losers Club standing there all looking at me and Bev. Eddie dropped something and I had to refrain from laughing as Stan picked it up and handed it back to him.

"Y-you ok?" Bill asks Bev.

"I'm fine. What's wrong with you?" Bev asks.

"None of your business." Stan answers.

"There's a kid outside looks like someone killed him." Eddie says. They all look nervous.

"W-we need s-s-suppiles but we don't have enough money." Bill says. Me and Bev look at each other and grin. Walking past them we go up to the counter.

"I like your glasses Mr. Keene. You look just like Clark Kent." Bev says. He laughs and adjusts his glasses.

"Oh well I don't know about that." He says.

"Can I try them?"Bev asks. He looks around the store before taking them off and handing them to her.

"Sure." He says. Bev puts them on.

"What do you think?" She asks.He leans forward over the counter and replies.

"Well how 'bout that. You look just like Louis Lane." I gag. This guy is such a freak, I mean flirting with a 13 year old. Bev chuckles.

"Really?" She asks. He nods. Bev smiles and goes to hand him his glasses back. At the same time she knocks over the cigarettes on display.

"Oh shoot,I'm so sorry." Bev says.

"It's ok." Mr.Keene says before ducking down to clean up Bev's mess. I turn and motion to the boys to leave. They do but not before Bill knocks Eddie into the postcards and knocks them over. Bev grabs a pack of cigarettes and puts them in her pants pocket. As soon as Mr.Keene reappears we pay and get the hell out of there.

We walk out of the store and Bill is waiting for us,well Bev actually. He looks starstruck as she walks out. It was almost comical the way he was looking at her, I could have laughed.

"T-thanks." He says holding up a crumpled dollar bill when we stop in front of him.

"Even steevens." Bev says holding up the cigarettes she stole. I, by this time, am looking down the alley.

"Ben!?" I exclaim. Making all of the guys look up at me. This also causes Bev to look around and notice Ben as well.

"Ben from soch class?" She says and moves to follow me down the alley.

"Are you ok? That looks like it hurts." Bev asks. I am trying not to laugh because of how awestruck he also looks like when he sees Bev.

"I'm fine." He says. "I just fell."

"Yah right into Henry Bowers." Richie says.

"S-shutup R-Richie." Bill says. I am beyond mad at Henry. I clench my fists at my side and grit my teeth.

"I'm gonna kill him." I say turning around to go find Henry.

"Kayla." I hear Bev say quietly. When I turn around she is looking at me with wide eyes. Hesitantly I meet her eyes and silently we have a conversation. She gets the upper hand and so I go lean against the wall,huff and pull out a cigarette.

"You sure they got the Right Stuff to fix you up." Bev says to Ben winking. He looks down and blushes. I smile and stare off into space daydreaming.

"You know those are really bad for you right." Stan says. I jerk, startled. Realizing what he said I nod.

"It helps to cal me down." I reply fighting to keep the blood from rushing to my cheeks. This time he nods. "Hey what time is it?" I ask motioning to the watch on his wrist. He checks.

"6:00.Why?" He answers. My eyes get huge,dad is going to kill me when I get home.

"I-i gotta go." I say turning to Bev who is talking to Bill and getting ready to walk away. "Bev!" I say grabbing her arm. "It's 6:00" This time it's her eyes that grow huge.

"Go,i'll call you later." She says. I nod, give her a quick hug,hitch up my backpack, turn,and sprint.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay I actually finished this! I hope you like it. If there are any grammatical errors I apologize.I will probably go back and edit eventually. This is also published on Quotev at SadNerd449

Word Count: 2456

Date Completed: 7/22/18

Date Edited:


	3. Two

Kayla's POV:

It takes me close to 5 minutes to make it home. By this time I am gasping for air. Before I walk in I catch my breath a little and hesitantly pull open the door. My dad is waiting in the living room for me and looks up as I walk in.

"Where were you? Your curfew was 45 minutes ago." He says getting up and walking over to me.

"I was buying groceries daddy." I reply not meeting his eyes. All I get as an answer is a slap. The force of it knocks my head to the side.

"Thats not ok. Now is it Kayla? I thought I raised you better than this." He says. I can smell the alcohol on his breath. He has been drinking again. Instead of answering him I just shake my head. "Look at me when I am talking to you." He yells before punching me, effectively knocking me to the ground. He punches and kicks me a few more times before turning to exit the house.

"I expect dinner to be made and on the table by the time I get back." He says before slamming the door behind him making me flinch from my position on the floor. As soon as he is gone I struggle to my feet and slowly make my way into the bathroom. Sighing I look at myself in the mirror and start to clean myself up. There is already a bruise forming on my cheekbone where my dad slapped me.

I am jerked out of my stupor by the phone ringing. I walk over and pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask

"KK its me." Bev answers. I sigh and visible relax my shoulders

"Hi Bev. Do you need something?" I say

"Yah actually." She answers "I need you to go cliff jumping with me and the Losers Club tomorrow." She continues.

"No." I answer.

"Oh come on it will be fun. Plus I am pretty sure Stan will be there." She whines.

"No Bev I don't want to go." I say shortly.

"Oh come on you know I can't go alone, that would just be awkward." She says "Pleeeeeeese. For me."

I sigh."Fine but you owe me." I say.

"Yes thank you Kay. Meet me at my house tomorrow at 9. Ok I got to go my dad called me. Byeeeee." She says before hanging up. I sigh and put the phone back on it's hook. Now I have to deal with everyone asking questions about the bruises I can already feel forming.

*Little baby time skip*

I got almost no sleep last night because of the pain in my stomach where my dad hit me. Finally it was time to get up and get ready to go swimming. Slowly I got dressed trying to kill time before I had to meet Bev. Finally it was 8:45 so I left my room and went downstairs. Sadly my dad was up.

"Where are you off too in such a rush?" He asks from the kitchen table.

 

"Oh I was just going to ask if I could hang out with Gretta today Father." I say in a sickly sweet voice. He looks up from his paper at this.

"Hmm I suppose so as long as you are back at 6 o clock sharp." He says "If you are late again I will not let you out of your room for a week."

"Yes Father thank you." I say before exiting the house and grabbing my bike. As soon as my feet touch the pedals I am off.

I make it to Bev's in less than 15 minutes and lean against the wall to smoke really quick. Bev comes bounding down the stairs and the first thing I notice is her freshly cut hair. It is as short as a boys now. Almost like mine but shorter.

"Bev" I say slowly making her look at me nervously. "I absolutely love what you have done with your hair." I finish. She smiles then frowns.

"What the hell happened to your face?" She asks worriedly

"Oh that." I say putting my fingertips to the purple bruise that's on my cheekbone. "You know I got home late last night and dad kinda sorta got mad at me." I say shrugging She frowns and pulls me into a quick hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. I shrug.

"It's fine, doesn't even hurt anymore." I say "Now enough of this depressing shit we have a place to be." I finish clapping my hands. This causes Bev to smile and then she turns to grab her bike

We arrive at the place that Bill told Bev to meet them at and hear the boys arguing about something. As we get closer we hear one of them say.

"So who's going to go first?" Bev looks at me with a shit eating grin on her face and yells.

"I'll go!! Sissies" She then proceeds to take off the dress she is wearing and take a running leap into the water. As she jumps Richie yells.

"What the fuck." I then take a running jump off the cliff to join Bev having already taken off my clothes as soon as she had started running. Me and Bev swim around for maybe 30 seconds before being joined by the boys. We spent all day in the water just playing around and having fun.

Finally when we got tired we all got out and Richie produced a boombox from who knows where and Bev and I decided to try and tan ourselves. I laid down on my stomach with my head facing away from the boys and Bev laid on her back. I could sense the boys staring at us so under my breathe I whispered to Bev.

"You know the boys are staring at us right?" I asked.

"Yah." She whispered back.

"On three we turn over ok?" I said "One. Two. Three."

We turned over and instantly the boys all pretended to be doing something else. For example Richie started digging around in Ben's backpack. He pulls out some papers about missing kids and accidents that have happened over that past years.

I zone out for like a minute staring at Stan and am jerked back to reality by Bev getting up. "I wanna see." She says jogging over to Bill and sitting next to him. I also get up and go sit next to Stan. Bill and Bev have a moment in which he notices her hair and it is all I can do not to die of laughter at how awkward Bill is towards Bev. I think Stan notices me trying not to laugh and so he turns his body to face me.I can see his face deepen into a frown and instantly I stop laughing or trying NOT to laugh. I completely forgot about my bruises.

"What happened to your face?" He asks softly brushing his fingertips over the bruise on my cheekbone.

"Oh that." I swallow nervously glancing over at Bev for help but she is too busy staring at Bill to notice. "Um I uh fell. Yah I fell. Hehe clumsy me." I babble nervously. I am lying and I know he can tell.

"What really happened Kayla?" He asks and I sigh.

"It's nothing Stanley. Just please drop it." I say desperately. I take his hand and move it from my face down to his lap. "Please."

"For now." He says and I sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay!! Another chapter up. These are taking wayyy too long for me to publish and I am sorry but I really want them to be good. If there are any grammatical errors just let me know and I will fix them when I go back and edit.

Word Count: 1310

Date Completed: 8/12/18

Date Edited:

**Author's Note:**

> This is also published on my accounts on both Wattpad and Quotev @SadNerd449


End file.
